board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Firebotslash's Top Ten Most Hated Zelda Enemies of All Time
These are firebotslash's Top Ten Most Hated Zelda Enemies of All Time ranked for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Top 10 Most Hated Zelda Enemies of All Time Zelda is a great series with some awesome enemies. However a whole bunch of them are, quite frankly, just a big pain in the ass. Of course, they have to exist or the game would not be as good. They may make you angry, but in the end, they do add something to the game. 10. Floormasters These don't really appear in too many games but when they do they usually are a cause for irritation. Actually I can only remember 2 ever. Both in OOT - one in the Forest Temple and that awful invisible one in the Shadow Temple. There's probably a crapload more because I remember hating these ******es. For the most part, they are just really annoying to kill and they're usually in weird locations with keys. 9. those stupid invisible things that stick to you in TP ok once it was funny PLZ GAME ENDING GLITCH I MOVE SLOW. Then you use wolf form to find out some weird hairy spider thing is attached to you. Who the hell comes up with these things <_< Anyway once was enough of an appearance for these, but they would return several times. 8. Sparks I dunno what these are called exactly either, but they're those things in a lot of the handheld games that go around and shock you. Invincible until you get the boomerang. Very useful once you get the boomerang (free fairies wut) agh OOA was the worst for these things. 7. Moldorms Moldorms are generally pretty cool, so why are they annoying? Simply because of the ones where the platform you fight on is about twice the size of the moldorm. And also those ones that you have to throw bombs and they take like four bombs to kill each and you always run out because you can only have 10 bombs and they move around so damn fast the bombs miss. Also include those snake minibosses in LA. They're not moldorms but they're kinda similar, ok? <_< 6. Ice creatures Ice dungeons are by far the worst kind in all zelda games (with the BIG exception of the TP mansion, that one was awesome). But like, Ice cavern, ice palace in lttp, that awful MM snow temple that just took forever to get to because of the rolling goron crap (which, in and of itself, was awesome, but it was annoying as hell to use). Anyway these dungeons contain equally annoying enemies. The ones that blow ice, those ones in TP that hit you and take like 4 hearts (although later I found out they only did that because I wore the stupid zora tunic for the entire 2nd half of the game and ended up getting ohko'd by a lot of stuff that wasn't supposed to (gohma's laser, these things, the dragon boss, cave of ordeals stuff, etc). Anyway they're still annoying as ****. 5. Wallmasters Wallmasters aren't so annoying as they are just really ****ing random. That damn room in OOT still creeps me out. I think they're in the shadow temple at some point as well. Wallmasters in all other games pale in comparison to the weird as hell ones in OOT. Especially in the well, it would be like shadow appears and keeps getting bigger, you roll to get out of the way and you fall in one of the seven hundred trap doors and end up in that same room with the redeads. 4. Wizzrobes Wizzrobes aa. That one battle in Wind Waker is still the only place in that entire game that I ever died. I ended up with something like 10 darknuts in the room. I mean how the hell are you supposed to deal with that? Sure, snipe the wizzrobe first. Wizzrobes were surprisingly absent in OOT, but returned equally annoying in TP. The ones in the handhelds were even worse because they would just appear anywhere in the room, even offscreen and shoot. 3. Keese Did I ever want to put Keese at #1, believe me. They are the heart and soul of the really ****ing annoying zelda enemies. Anywhere you find small platforms you have to jump on or stand on while they move, you will find keese. Especially in the Oracles. The ice ones are pretty annoying too (especially the ice cavern). And then the ones that burn that useless shield, and while it was useless, think of all the kokiri manual labor that went into building that! 40 rupees is a lot for them though, they must get good wages. 2. Beamos Beamos are also arguably #1. I've just had a worse experience with the actual #1 and they piss me off to no end so I put Beamos as #2. What is there to say here? Anyone who played a zelda game would hate these things. Yeah, you can kill them, but it's hard especially because they enjoy charging lasers. 1. Peahats god almighty in oot these things would randomly just exist in hyrule field and then they would start ****ing chasing you. And they're invincible. They would chase you halfway across the field ._. It would be cool if they weren't invincible 99% of the time, in the handhelds they are equally annoying as they are much like the keese, in platformed areas, and when they spin they're invincible. I forgot if they were even in tp or not but if they were I probably hated them. So there. that seems like kind of a rant aaaa angry list and I guess it is, but don't get me wrong, I still love zelda games :) Category: Lists